Dreams Don't Always Mean Truth
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Have you ever wondered where Rini gets her little bitchy personality, her pink hair or her red eyes? Well we with an explanation for that.


I co-wrote this story with my best-friend, Serenity Chiba also stick around for a little part I wrote with my 'Sun Sister' Daystar. Anyway enjoy.  
Dreams Don't Always Mean Truth  
By  
Ali-Chan and Serenity Chiba  
Chapter 1  
Have you ever wondered where Rini gets her little bitchy personality, her pink hair or her red eyes? Well we with an explanation for that.  
"Rini is your daughter." Serenity remembered very well King Enydmoin telling her and Darien. She still couldn't figure it out. The wail of the baby in her arms brought Serenity back to the present. Looking at her daughter puzzled her more.   
The tiny girl looked nothing like the pink haired fire eyed Rini that Serenity had met in the past. The little 4 pound, 2 day old baby girl had blonde curls and crystal blue eyes. From where her name Crystal had come from.   
Suddenly there was a soft tap on Serenity's door "Come in." Serenity called.  
The difference in daughters was not the only thing that was different from what Serenity had once imagined palace life as. Rei's attitude had changed considerably and it wasn't as bad as it had once been. But then Serenity guessed it might also have to do with the fact that Rei as expecting her first child.  
"Rei what can I do for you?" Serenity asked.  
"Serenity there is something I must tell you." Rei said looking slightly upset.   
"Sure Rei what is it?" Serenity asked taken aback by Rei's seriousness.  
"Serenity there is something I must tell you." Rei said then faltered.  
"Go on." Serenity silently ordered her best friend and right hand woman.  
"I'm afraid that you don't want to hear it." Rei said her voice shaking "Never mind Serenity I will talk about it with Lita. You need rest, Crystal takes up much of your time." With that Rei left the room.  
That night at dinner Serenity noticed a tension around the dinner table. Serenity watched as Rei shot a silencing look at Lita, Mina and Ami. Darien shot a questioning look at Rei and the rest of the sailor scouts. Serenity watched as Darien and Rei made eye contact. Serenity guessed they were using their telepathic powers to talk but she didn't want to intrude on their conversation.  
Suddenly a startled look came to Darien's face and he said "Serenity, Chad, everyone will you excuse myself and Rei a moment." With that Darien and Rei left the room quickly.  
When the 2 had left Serenity turned to the rest of her court and asked "So what is the big secret that no one has bothered to clue me in on?"  
Lita just shook her head sadly. The tension slowly mounted in the palace until the breaking point came 2 weeks later.  
Serenity was sitting alone on the balcony when Rachel, Mina's 6 year old daughter, ran in "Rei had her baby!" She said excitedly.  
Suddenly Mina rushed in and shooed Rachel out of the room. Serenity stood up abruptly "Mina what is the meaning of this? I demand to know what is going on?" Serenity demanded her voice firm.  
Mina pulled Serenity to the nursery but stopped outside the door "Don't blow your top when you go in there. It has been a physically and mentally exhausting day for all of us."  
Serenity gave Mina a sharp look then she entered the nursery. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Darien stood over Rei and Rei held her young daughter in her arms. Darien turned around quickly facing Serenity and exclaimed "Serenity what are you doing here?"  
"I think I should ask you the same." Serenity said her face clouded in an angry sneer. "Since Rei is married to Chad shouldn't he be here?" Darien's face clouded with a sense of sadness and Rei still didn't look up from her newborn child. "I see she had pink hair and red eyes. Similar to someone we met in the past." Serenity said her angry expression gave way to sadness as tears welled up in her eyes.   
Rei now looked up from her baby to her best friend's eyes almost pleading for forgiveness. Just then the rest of the scouts entered the room their faces clouded with a sense of guilt. Serenity whirled around at her hearing them come in and seeing their faces she asked them one simple question "You guys all knew didn't you?" Her voice was low with anger. And as she looked into each one of their faces as they nodded quietly.   
At last Lita spoke "I'm so sorry Serenity."  
After hearing what Lita said she turned facing Darien once more "How could you? Did you really think that I wouldn't realize when the baby was born what had gone on in my own palace between my husband and best friend? I'm not stupid you know." After taking one last look at her friends and beloved husband she ran out of the room crying.  
She would have run away from that place that night if one sound hadn't stopped her and at that time it was the only sound that could have stopped her, the simple sound of her daughter Crystal crying.   
After hearing that sound she ran to her room and locked the door behind her. After cradling her daughter for several minutes the baby fell back asleep oblivious to the emotional state her mother was in.   
After looking at her daughter she started crying once more. One thought went through her head 'He is my husband he is supposed to love me. How could he?' Then another thought came to her 'But she is your best and most trusted friend and she is as much at fault as he is.'  
The faint sound of knocking at the door startled Serenity from her thoughts. She heard Darien's voice through the door pleading to talk to Serenity.  
She ignored the plea and quickly packed of few of his things and opened the door only enough to throw the bag out into the hall and scream "If you love her so much go sleep with her you are not aloud in this room."  
Before she was able to close the door he put his foot in and said "Crystal is my daughter too. And I have a right to see her."   
Serenity angered by his words screamed "You lost that right the moment you slept with Rei!"  
Darien at those words fell into shock, Serenity took this to her advantage slamming her spiked heal into his toe. Darien yelped in pain and removed his foot from the door. Then she closed the door and locked it once more.   
  
Chapter 2  
Darien pov.  
I was shocked by my wife's words and suddenly there was a sharp pain in my toe the next thing I remembered was the door slamming in a thud lock behind her. "She stepped on my foot." I said aloud.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see the one person I thought would never speak to me again. "Your majesty."  
"Chad" I said under my breath.  
"Problems with the wife?" Chad asked his expression milder than I would have expected from a man in his circumstance.  
I let out a light chuckle only to see the seriousness in his eyes. Chad had grown a lot over the years since we were teenagers. Even thought the scouts and I Serenity and Chad seemed to change the most. Chad had cut is once long hair into a short crop similar to mine. His dreams of once being a rock star had disappeared now his only dream was to be a court official similar to his wife's position. Darien favored Chad over the other scouts husbands. Every had gotten married the time the great freeze had taken the world in. Ami had married her long time boyfriend Greg and he was now one of the best surgeons in Crystal Tokyo. Mina had married my best friend Andrew and Lita had married Ken. After everyone had been married the great freeze came.   
Startled from my thoughts by Chad I turned back to him only to say "I'm sorry."   
Chad's face had gone from anger to sadness "I loved her Darien I thought she loved me too. But I guess that was all a charade and she really loved you more." After his words I felt I couldn't take it anymore heading for the one place that would bring me comfort the rose garden.  
  
Rei pov.  
From a small crack in the door I saw the whole ordeal between Darien and my husband. I felt bad for what I had done to Chad I loved him but Darien and I had had something for so long I felt I needed to be with him. In doing this I had betrayed my husband and my best friend. There are no words to describe the guilt I felt.  
Moments before I had watched my best friend stab her spiked heal into her husbands foot. At that moment I wanted to shout for joy that my friend had some how come over his power and cry for my love's pain.   
  
Lita pov.  
I was walking back from the kitchen after making a meal for Serenity and taking it to her room I saw a very upset king he seemed to be heading for the rose garden. I put the tray for Serenity on a side table in the hallway and stopped Darien to give him a piece of my mind.  
I was about to scream at him when I saw a single tear roll down his cheek. I suddenly felt obligated to be nice to him even if he did ruin my best friends life. "Yes lady Jupiter." I heard him say as he briskly wiped the tear from his face. "Is there something the matter?" He asked.  
"That is actually what should be asking you." I said to him.  
"There is nothing wrong." He said.   
After that I broke my formal beat and said "Aw come on Darien I have known you since I was 14. I should be able to know when something is the matter."  
"Yes there is something the matter but you know what it is." Darien replied sarcastically.  
Lita quickly looked down at his foot and back up at his face "I can't decide what your crying about that spiked foot print on your shoe or the situation with your wife."  
He smiled lightly "Both actually. My foot hurts and my heart aches. She slammed her spiked heel right on my toe."  
I laughed the thought of Serenity doing that was very funny. She had never actually hurt Darien but I actually felt happy for her. He deserved it. "Well do you want to talk about it?" I asked tentatively.   
"She is making to big of a deal over this."   
After hearing these words I felt the anger well up inside of me. I stomped off to give Serenity the food I had made for her.  
Serenity's pov.  
I sat in my room quietly listening to my baby's soft even breathing. 'I can't believe I hurt him' I thought to myself. Oh but he deserved it after what he did to me. And Rei. Ahhhh! She better not come near me for a while. Unless she wants to be moon dusted.' Just then I hurt a knock on the door. 'That better not be Darien.' I thought to myself then I hear Lita's voice ring from the other side of the door.   
I told her to come in after I unlocked the door. "Well what is he doing I asked her?"   
"Well he is quiet and he is crying but I am sorry to say he seems to have no regrets." I could see the anger in his eyes as if she had just talked to him.   
"Let me guess you just talked to him." I asked.  
"Yes, I am sorry to say I did. I was ready to kill him. He says you are making to big of a deal about this."  
"What!?" I asked angrily "He slept with his best friend! And had what I thought to be my future daughter. And what I don't get is why Rini thought I was her mother if it is really Rei." Lita looked at Serenity with a serious look in his eye.  
"Truthfully I know the answer to that." She replied.  
"You do?" I asked.  
"Rei and Darien had intended to pretend that they had found Rini. And have you and Darien raise her your own. And they never intended for you or Mina's daughter or any of the kids and Chad to find out about Rini. After she was born Darien was going to take her to you and tell you that he found her on the palace floor. And you were to be told that Rei had a miscarriage."  
At this I felt so angry that I never wanted to see him again to think he had intended to lie about the whole thing to me and the rest of the court. Lita could see this in my eyes and quietly left the room. "They will go on trial I said quietly."  
  
The next day Darien called a meeting with the 4 inner scouts. They were called into the great room and Chad guarded it. They sat at the table quietly Darien looking at the different expressions. He looked at Mina her facial expression quiet without her usual smile. Lita looked ready to kill. Rei refused to look at him. And Ami had her face burred in a book. It had been like that for 3 days. He finally broke the silence "As you know there is a bad situation with the queen."   
They all remained silent but Lita mumbled something unacknowledgeable under her breath. The king interested in what Lita had to said asked her to speak up. Lita stood up form her chair and started what was to be a long speech. "I said the queen doesn't have a situation you do." She shot a glance at Darien and then another at Rei then continued as the king continued to listen "Last night you said she was making to big a deal about this but you were wrong. Personally I think she is doing quit well considering she could have killed both of you." Rei's expression never changed and she wouldn't look up from the table top. "And what you intended to do about Rini is disgusting. To think you could deceive your wife and daughter like that. I think the you are the ugliest slimiest male who has ever walked the planet."   
Just as she was about to turn her attention to Rei Darien said something to anger her "Like you would know what is ugly and slimy look who you are married too."   
After hearing this she was sick of words and took action "JUPITER LIGHTNING BOLT SHOCK!" A large bolt emerged from her hands and roared to Darien's body. Darien yelled and fell to the ground. She walked over to where he lay on the floor. "Bastard!" she yelled to him and spit on him "Come near me again and deal with the sailor scout of wind and lightning." At that she headed for the door. Chad tried to stop her but she gave him an angry glare that told him to move. Chad knew better than to deal with Lita and moved out of the way and let her pass.   
  
Chapter 3  
Rei. P.O.V.  
The 2 other sailor scouts watched in disbelief as I rushed to Darien's side the instant that Lita left the room. Just before I was able to touch Darien I heard a loud scream from what I was able to tell was "Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze!" Before I knew it I felt a cold stinging sensation run through my legs and stop at my waist. I turned around to see Ami standing behind me "Hold it right there Mars."  
"Ami what are you doing?!" Doing I exclaimed harshly.  
"I'm stopping you from making another mistake." Ami replied in a low growl. "Serenity is your best friend and that is her husband if he is hurt it is up to Serenity to comfort him."  
I looked over at Darien quickly he continued to twitch from the lightening bolt. I couldn't move my legs so I tried to reach out to him with my hands "VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!"  
I felt a sharp pain go through my hands and look directly over at Mina knowing where the blast had come from. I was surprised to see Ami and Mina doing this since they were usually so slow to anger. Now I was half frozen and my hands were cut and one of the 2 men I loved was laying on the floor quivering in pain.   
At this I couldn't move at all and the 2 people I thought were my friends stood there looking at me coldly. I looked to Chad for help and all I got was a cold stare. Mercury and Venus left the room and I was still half frozen and severely cut. Chad soon followed after the girls.   
Serenity P.O.V.  
I sat in my room quietly thinking about the upcoming trial. There was a soft knock at my door and I heard my 3 friend scouts call from the other side. I let them in and Lita seemed to have red swollen eyes from crying. I asked her where Rei and Darien were.  
Mina was the only one who replied "For all we know Rei is half frozen and cut badly and Darien been barbecued."  
I looked directly from Mina to Lita after hearing about Darien. My only words were "Lita you didn't. Not again." I said recalling the time I broke up with Darien all those years ago, when Lita had toasted him.  
Lita looked to the floor and silently nodded her head. After hearing this I ran hearing this I ran to the meeting room. When I opened the door I saw the funniest sight I had had seen in the many years that I have lived. Standing before me was Rei trying very hard to melt the ice around her legs. A few feet in front of her was Darien lying on the floor quivering violently.   
I laughed very hard at first then realized the seriousness of what was going on. I shouted 3 short words "Moon power restore!" instantly Darien was standing up and Rei looked completely all right.   
I watched in amazement after I had healed her she ran straight into Darien's arms. After seeing this I ran straight for Rei grabbed her by the hair and swung her out of the way. I screamed at her "Touch him again and I swear to God you will burn at stake!" After that I yelled "Guards!"   
2 seconds later 2 muscular men entered the room. "Take her away." I commanded "Put her in her room and make sure she stays there."  
Just as they were opening the door I commanded them to stop "Leave us." I said "I will need only a second."  
Rei turned around to look at me. Even with the seat between us I could see the evil glare she was giving me. After seeing this I became so angry I turned directly around to face Darien and flung myself into his arms and kissed him passionately. After this I let go of Darien and ran straight up to Rei where our faces were only inches apart. "He is mine. He has been mine for years. And for what you have done you will go on trial." I heard a sigh of relief and turned around to face Darien. "Oh don't think you are getting off my love you are going on trial too. Both of you." I screamed for the guards once more and they took Rei away. I turned around and ran into Darien's arms it seemed wrong but it felt so right. I had forgotten how good it felt for him to hold me and I began to weep.  
  
Chapter 4  
Serenity P.O.V.  
I felt myself crying into the soft folds of his shirt and realized I was still mad at him. I pushed him away and he gave me a confused look.   
"How could you. What is Crystal going to do she isn't going to have a father?" I shot at him.   
"Didn't you miss me at all?" Darien asked sadly.   
"Of course I missed you. I love you dearly but that doesn't make you less of an asshole." I said sharply getting up and stalking out of the room.  
Darien's P.O.V.  
I needed a vacation so I decided that I would go visit my best friend Andrew. As I walked to his room I had to dodge Ami, who didn't see me walking down the hallway. After I knocked on the door Andrew opened he gave me a murderous look and I didn't see the punch coming and he hit me straight in the right eye.   
"What was that for?" I called out in pain.   
"That was for Serena. And this..." I again didn't expect the blow and he hit me in my left eye "And that was for Chad. He is to afraid to do it to you because you are his king but I think you lost that right when you and Rei did what you did." Suddenly Andrew punched me in the stomach knocking the wind our of me and I staggered backwards hitting the wall and falling to my knees "And that your majesty is for my wife. Who has suffered much pain because of you."   
Little Rachel came out looking much like her mother her long blonde hair behind her fire in her blue eyes. She walked up to me and gave me a hard kick in the balls "That is for making my Mommy cry!"  
After awhile after the pain had finally subsided I pulled myself up I needed to see Serenity. As I knocked on the door only to hear Serenity refuse my entrance. I was tired, I was hurting and I really wanted in that room. So when she wouldn't let me in I took action and did a high kick into the doorknob and the door swung open. I heard Serenity let out a small shriek. This sent a shiver down my spine the thought of her being in fear always scared me.   
"What happened to you face?" She finally asked.  
"Let's just say I am not Andrew's favorite person right." I replied trying to keep the conversation light.   
Serenity walked to me and lightly touched my face. Her fingers felt like feathers on my sore eye. I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore and I lowered my lips to hers and we kissed passionately the stress of the day coming out in our kiss.  
"I shouldn't be doing this." Serenity said pulling away after our kiss ended her lip trembling tears glistening in her eyes. I lifted my hand to wipe away her tears but thought better of it and pulled my hand away slowly. "You can see Crystal but then I want you to leave." Serenity said her voice barley audible before she fled to the bathroom and closed the door behind her the lock clicking quietly behind her.   
I walked over to my daughter who looked up at me with eyes that looked just like Serenity's. I didn't pick up my daughter just stared at her. Then I turned and walked away.  
Serenity's pov  
I heard Darien walk out of the room and I opened the door and watched him walk out of the room not knowing that I was watching her. I walked over to my daughter and stared at her. My heart going out to the daughter who was oblivious to the fact that she would have a different home life from palace friends.  
  
Darien walked out of the room he had once shared with his wife and down the hallway and outside of the palace. As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone and he looked down and saw Rei.  
"Rei!" Darien exclaimed.   
"Hello Darien." Rei said looking up.   
"Well Rei we have gotten ourselves into a bit of trouble now." Darien said solemnly. "Walk with me?"   
Rei nodded and walked at Darien's right side.   
  
Suddenly the couple heard a scream "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The couple were blasted apart.   
Then they heard a cry "Mama! What did you do?" 5 year old Angelica, Lita's daughter cried.   
"Angelica run along to Daddy." Lita commanded firmly. Then she walked over to Darien and Rei. "You both have some nerve. If I see either one of you together again except for at the trial I swear to the gods that I will kill you!" Lita turned and followed her daughter back into the palace. Mad not only because she had caught the 2 of them walking but because the one chance that she had to have some peace with her daughter had been ruined.  
As Lita walked into the palace Ken met her as she entered and gave her a strange look. "I caught Darien and Rei walking together." Was all Lita had to say and Ken was at her side his arms open.   
Lita sought comfort in her husbands arms. Lita buried her head in his shoulder her own shoulders shaking from unshed tears. "Daddy what's wrong with Mama?" Angelica's deep brown eyes showed concern.   
Lita bent down and scooped up her tiny daughter. "Nothing's wrong with me Angelica. Mama is just tired."  
"But you...you...you hurt the king." Angelica said her eyes filling with tears.  
"That wasn't the king darling. Don't worry Mama wouldn't hurt the real king. Now why don't we go and read you a story and put you to bed?"  
"Sure." Angelica seemed satisfied with her mother's answer.  
Lita watched her daughter as she slept peacefully. The children were the only ones in the palace left untouched by the tragedy that had struck. They were all completely unaware of it. And Lita was glad that it has not affected the children in the palace would be to bad, they needed some innocence in the palace.  
  
Chapter 5  
The next morning, the day of the trial, came all to soon for all of the palace. Serenity had spent all night going through pictures. Pictures that showed Darien and Serenity at a happy point in their life.   
The 3 children were going to spend the day in the nursery. 6 year old blonde hared blue eyed Rachel, 5 year old brown eyed auburn hared Angelica and 3 year old deep blue eyed and hared Brenda, Ami and Greg's daughter, were playing together. Crystal and Rini were being taken care of by separate nannies.   
At 10:00 Mina, Andrew, Ami, Greg, Lita, and Ken all shuffled quietly into the court room. After they had taken their seats Darien and Rei were escorted in by separate guards. As Darien and Rei walked in and took their seats, a bright light glowed. And a woman appeared. The woman had silverish hair in Serenity's hair style.  
"Queen Serenity." The court exclaimed recognizing Serenity's mother.  
Half an hour later Queen Serenity was also sitting with the jury, Mina, Andrew, Greg, Ami, Lita and Ken. Also sitting in the courtroom were the outer scouts, Sailor Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and even Pluto, and Chad sat watching. Neptune and Uranus were both glaring at the people who had hurt their queen.   
Darien spoke first "Why isn't Serenity here?"   
"She couldn't stand to watch this she is staying in her room. We tried to get her this morning but we couldn't get her to come out." Ami replied.   
Serenity looked at Darien and spoke for the first time. "I thought you would take care of Serenity the best and it turns out that you weren't the person I thought you were. You are lucky your mother didn't survive the fight with Beryl she would have killed you."   
"We all know what you have done. But we all would like to know the details to fall in so much love as t betray your best friend and wife." Mina said to Rei and Darien. "Rei why don't you go first?"  
"I've always been in love with him even before we found out Serena was the moon princess. I never thought it would go this far." Rei looked down after speaking.   
"I loved Rei but I love Serenity too. I could never decide who I loved more and then when I found out about my past with Serenity it seemed so clear up until now." Darien said.  
"So now we know the story. But we need time to make a decision the court will recess for 2 hours." Ami said.  
As the jury left Rei and Darien looked at each other for one last loving glance, luck was with them because Lita just barley missed that glance.  
2 hours later  
The jurors filled back into the box as Rei and Darien entered the court room once again. Queen Serenity stood and faced Darien and Rei Darien "Darien Chiba and Rei Hino do you accept the charges that have been made against you?" Rei and Darien nodded their head in agreement. "We the juror of the royal court of Crystal Tokyo find guilty of High Treason against her majesty Neo-Queen Serenity. And hereby sentence you to death on the stake."  
A sad and scared look went across Rei's face before she looked to the floor. The court was dismissed and they all went to their rooms except for Darien and Rei who were rushed off to the dungeon.  
  
Chapter 6  
Queen Serenity visited her daughter in her room. Which caught Serenity by surprise she was sitting on her bed reading a book when her mother popped out of thin air. "SO how did it go?" Asked Serenity.  
"Well they were sentenced and they will be put to death in the middle of Crystal Tokyo at noon." Serenity all of a sudden looked extremely scared and asked her mother to leave. After her mother was out of sight she opened the door and ran straight for the dungeon. She immediately found the cell that Darien was in and she had the guard unlock it. After that she ordered all the guards to leave.   
When she walked into the cell she saw Darien asleep on a cot in the corner of the cell. She ran to him and kissed him softly on the forehead startling him out of his sleep. He woke with a jolt only to say one word "Serenity."   
She looked at him roughly and slapped him across the face. "Do realize that you are going to get killed because you wanted her."   
Still gripping his face he answered with a soft nod. "The only person who is going to save your ass is me so you are going to have to choose. Is it going to be more or her although neither of your decisions will save Rei."   
He looked confused and in a soft whisper he replied simply "I choose her."   
She looked at him angrily "Then you will live with her in hell because no one is going to save your ass now. I will be at your execution tomorrow and I will the fire."   
She left the room with and angry slam of the door she leaned up against it and whispered 4 soft words "I'm sorry my love." She ordered the guards back in and left the room.   
She returned to her room and ordered Lita to come. After a few minutes Lita appeared in the door way. After seeing Serenity's face she rushed to her side asking what happened.  
Serenity told her of what had happened in the dungeon and Lita did nothing but say "I am so sorry."   
In the morning Serenity go dressed and went down to start the execution. It was 11;45 when she reached the area in which it was supposed to happen. She walked over to sit in a golden chair that sat in front of the fires. In a few minutes Rei and Darien appeared being led by 4 guards. She watched as the guards tied them to the stakes a touch was lit and handed to Serenity. She walked forward anger in her eyes. And lit the first fire underneath feeling no regret as to her but when she could do nothing but no look at him the pain to much to bear. She lit the fire and turned her back swiftly as to not see his eyes as she left. She returned to the chair and put her head down she didn't want to see.   
She heard Rei's cries but her nothing from Darien. She at the very last second and she looked up into her first love's eyes as she looked into his eye she saw pain and anger and sadness all mixed into one. She finally realized that she would never be able to live without him but it was to late to stop what had happened. She looked one last time to his eyes and scream "NOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
Chapter 7  
Serena's POV  
There was a large flash of white light and I found myself back in my old room sweat dripping down my face. It had only been a dream. I got up realizing that I was again late for school and began running in my usual ritual running across the side walk to school. As I was running toward the arcade I saw 2 figures in front of me, the 2 people I never ever wanted to see together. Up ahead of me was Darien and Rei I rna past them as fast as I could. AS I ran past I could hear Darien yelling to me to stop. I ignored him and ran quicly to school. The day went normal and as I walked home quietly I reahed my front door and pushed it open it was already opened slightly. As I walked in the house looked completely shut all the curtains shut and not a single light on. I walked forward and turned on the small desk lamp at my right.   
There in front of me stood in front of me my family and friends, anyone that I had ever known. In fact the only person I didn't see there was the person that I wanted to see most, Darien. Suddenly I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist and turn me around. I looked u to see the smiling face of Darien. We kissed and broke apart his words to me "Happy birthday Princess. I guess dream don't always mean truth."   
The End   
Chapter 7 revised.  
I Ali Chan decided I couldn't live with one of those mushy happy endings so I had to go back and change it with the help of my friend Sailor Sun. So here is the revised edition of Chapter 7. (This is after chapter 6.)  
After Darien and Rei's death Serenity and Chad saw each other more. They talked about how they missed their husband and wife despite how they had betrayed them.   
The started talking about their future and it wasn't long before they started going out. A year after they started going out Chad asked Serenity to marry him. Serenity said yes and 3 months later they were married. Crystal and Rini never knew of their real parents they always thought Chad and Serenity were their parents. They were raised thinking they were twins. Chad was the new king of the world. And they didn't think of Rei or Darien again.   
AN I know pretty bad ending but I couldn't leave the happy stuff. Sorry Serenity Chiba oh and don't kill me please? Remember Serenity has to have patience.   
Serenity Chiba End Notes: I would like to say to my readers that my friend Ali Chan has severe problems   
Ali Chan: I do not!!!! Your mean. You're the Drama Queen not me.  
Serenity Chiba: I had nothing to do with the ending   
Ali Chan: I don't remember asking you   
Serenity Chiba: I am a faithful believer in Darien and Serena romance, one of my favorite things. The thought of this actually happening is sickening   
Ali Chan: actually it is funny   
Serenity Chiba: To read a real ending read Dreams by Serenity Chiba Ali Chan. It's a lot better.  
(Ali Chan It is not!!! That is boring. To predictable for the whole Serena and Darien romance. I mean how many stories do you read where Chad and Serena get together? Much less predictable.   
Serenity Chiba: Yeah but did you like the stories that you read that you had in there.  
Ali Chan: I haven't read any so this is something original.   
Serenity Chiba: That is because people know they suck.  
Ali Chan: Taking on an offensive air They are not. That was not nice. This different.   
  



End file.
